Pacifist Route, or Genocide
by tammytiger
Summary: You have fallen down a deep hole, the question on your mind? "How did I not die?" After meeting new citizens, or monsters, you debate on whether to let them help you, or find your own way home. What will happen when you meet the King? Will you set monsters free and get home? Or will you die and let monsters attack the Surface?


You had heard about a mysterious mountain called Mt. Ebbott on the morning news, it was rumored that 6 children went missing due to falling down some sort of hole a few days ago. Your parents have told you countless times after each disappearance about how dangerous it is to climb that mountain, they're worried that you will disappear too. And not only the disappearances made them worry, it was also the war involving other people and monsters from a place called The Underground, supposedly the King of the monsters declared war on the humans years ago because his monster son, the Prince, was killed for killing a human, although the Prince of the Underground objected, saying that the child was already dead and he was only returning said child to the Surface. This story appeared to be interesting to you, so you kept on listening to what your parents were talking about, a small smile of some sort appearing on your face.

Eventually, your parents stopped talking, leaving you satisfied with the information you were given. Although the war didn't seem to phase you that much, you were glad that not many people involved in the war from the village you live in, Brigantine, were severely injured. On the other hand though, you were curious to find out how the monsters are coping from being trapped down there, due to what is happening in the world now, you have a funny feeling that those creatures aren't the real monsters we think they are, you have a feeling that it is humans who should be trapped down there. You shook this feeling off as you got up from your comfy chair in the living room and walked into the kitchen, gathering food for the family chickens and your {fav/pet}, Archie, the {fav/breed}.

"Y/N, don't forget to feed the chickens!" You heard the voice of your mother calling out to you as you stepped foot in front of the cupboard to retrieve the chicken feed. "And don't forget to feed Archie!" she added. You sighed slightly, you loved feeding the household pets, but your mother would always remind you a minute AFTER you set foot in the kitchen.

"I know, mom! I'm on it!" you called back.

The chicken feed was poured into a nearby empty and clean bucket, which you picked up and carried to the door, where you pulled on your gumboots -are they even called gumboots anymore?- and made your way to the large chicken coop, where twenty chickens were strutting around and clucking away. Some of them didn't even notice you opening the gate and entering the coop, closing the gate behind you, while others scurried over, pecking at the leather boots protecting your feet. This made you chuckle at them as you approached the trough and tipped the contents of the bucket into it, watching as every chicken began pecking away at the little seeds as you left the coop, locking the gate to prevent any escapees running around the village and causing disruptions.

Archie, at this point, was waiting for you to come back inside and prepare {his/her} food, the {fav/pet} patiently watching you walk over to the refrigerator, where you pulled out a can of animal food before closing the door of the cool storage component. Opening the can, you tipped the contents into a bowl and mixed it around a little before placing it in front Archie, giving {him/her} a quick pat before giving the signal to start eating and enjoy. As you walked back into the living room, your father pulled out a newspaper clipping on humans and monsters, a picture was included showing a young goat like creature, and a human that looked somewhat like you.

"You may already know this, Y/N, but I was in that war with all those other brave people and those... Monsters... We fought as much as we could, determined to save our kind from those wicked creatures.. That child that they killed, their name was Chara. They were the first child to ever disappear from here, and they were killed by that riff raff of a goat creature.." he said, remembering the war.

"The one monster that had me slightly worried... Was a skeleton with a blue eye. That thing could have wiped all of us out if it had not been for the magical spell to trap them all underground." he continued. You looked at him, confused on why skeletons would be bad, I mean, you learnt in school that humans are technically skeletons, but with layers of muscle and skin to protect their bones.

"But papa, skeletons can't be all bad... And goats are harmless, they're cute and fluffy." you objected, you didn't like the fact that these monsters were spoken about in a negative way, although you did not exist at the time of the war. You thought monsters were just misunderstood beings.

"Let's not talk about this now, it's getting late and you should be in bed." your old man gave you a pat on the head and put away the newspaper clipping, standing up and stretching. "Go and say goodnight to your mother and get some sleep." he added with a warm smile before retiring to his own bedroom. You gave a nod and walked over to your mother, who was sitting in her own comfy chair, and gave her a warm and loving hug before saying a soft, "Goodnight mom, I love you, and papa too."

"Goodnight Y/N, sleep well sweetheart." your mother smiled and let go of you, watching as you walked to your own room and closed the door, pulling on your {fav/colour} pyjamas and climbing into bed, staring at the ceiling as you lay down before falling into a deep sleep.

 _I gotta say, this isn't too bad for a first chapter where the story is about the reader. Although, I think I could have made it a tad longer. Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed._


End file.
